


[Podfic] This is how it is

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock-Freeform, Low-level Violence, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock leans forward and presses his lips to John's mouth, and perhaps this has been coming for a while, because this shouldn’t feel as comfortable or simple as it does. Ambiguous sexuality/possibly asexual!Sherlock, straight!John.





	[Podfic] This is how it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is how it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625997) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



> I want to slip into this story like a well-loved blanket and draw it all around me.  
> Many thanks to Mildredandbobbin for permission to podfic this story. You'll need to be a member of AO3 to have access to her work, but it's well worth signing up for!  
> Music: Piano Paradiso by Patrick Hawes

 


End file.
